This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is known to provide a truck cap for a pickup truck that includes a rear gate or door that raises up and can be formed of a glass sheet or other sheet or panel material. It is also know to provide a contour strip, formed for example of polymeric material, that is attached along the bottom of the sheet material, which contour strip extends over the tailgate and downward to seal rear gate. It is also desirable to improve the visual aesthetics at the juncture between the rear lift gate and the tailgate and/or provide a more seamless visual integration of the truck cap with the truck.